A Hungry Prideful Dragon
by VoiceoftheAbyss
Summary: A young Issei finds a red stone in the park one day. A stone that will change his life.


Issei sat in the park his best friend had left him with less then a word good bye, he couldn't hold in his sadness. So there he sat at the tender age of eight crying over the loss of his childhood friend, but Issei wasn't going to stay that way forever, an explosion rips through the park throwing Issei backwards into the fountain. The young boy stands up water dripping off him his youthful eyes dancing across the park to see a smoking crater in the center if the once forested area. Slowly the wet child crawls over to the ruins of the park and to the edge of the crater. In the center of the indentation is a glowing red stone pulsating with energy and power. With images of aliens and demons that filled childhood tv, the boy knows better then to try to touch the strange object. However when he tries to step back the edge he was standing on givesway and the child tumbles forward landing next to the stone, and before he can react it launched itself burrowing into the small body of the child. If Issei is a normal child he would die there, the red light tearing his body and soul apart, if Issei is a strong child he would die there the entities inside the stone taking over the boy to use as their host, but Issei us not normal, and while it isn't hus strength the boy has the power to fend off the red stone. As red lightning crackles across his body a lock inside of his soul breaks and a Dragon awakes.

Ddraig is shocked to see the state of his current host, while the boy is still young he is fending off the twisted creatures made from hundereds of souls seeking to consume his soul. Nodding at the strength if his host the dragon speaks causing all three creatures in the body to stop and observe the Red Heavenly Dragon.

 **"Boy! These things seek to destroy you! I Ddraig am willing to help you fend off their attacks if you give me your arm!"** The boy whose soul was damaged from his short fight with the two beings quickly accepts the Dragon's offer, and the great being forces the two beings away from Issei's soul. While he couldn't force them out of thr body they would no longer be a direct threat to his Host.

As Issei slowly stands up once more on shaking legs he looks around the now cool hole. **"Boy unless you want to be found here and have many question thrown at you, I would recommend leaving now."** Now going to ignore the power dragon personally responsible for keeping his soul uneaten the boy scrambles up the crater and leaves the park.

The boy wakes up the next day almost convinced that all that happened was a dream when he hears a voice in his head. _"Hello, Issei was it?"_ The boy nods at the question. _"Good, good. I am Pride, a great and powerful entity, and I can offer you great power, you must call off the Dragon for me to give it to you."_

 **"Don't trust him, boy, thus creature will devour your soul given the smallest chance."**

 _"I wouldn't, but I do admit Glutany would in a heartbeat, but I can hold him back if you were to let me in._

 **"Boy, I normally would be able to grant you powers like this thing offers, but holding it off takes to much. Do not give in, train yourself the forces of this world will move against you because of my power, and you are to weak alone."**

 _"Exactly why the boy should accept my offer, I am an Immortal, who weilds the shadows as if they are a hungery beast of myth, with my help the boy could devour all those who would harm you."_

 **"Do not be tempted, while his words are sweet this thing seaks only to consume you like he promises to do to your enemies."** Issei was overwhelmed by the torent of argument so early in the morning, but he knew something the Dragon had helped him amd this Pride had been trying to eat him, the short lived but tormenting battle when it entered his body was proof enough that it held no love for him.

"I trust you Ddraig, don't stop fighting, but how do I train, how do I learn how to fight like I will need to be able to?" The boy could feel the Dragon smug smile.

 **"Boy I can not give you power, but I can gide you to your own acquisition of it."** Issei needed to learn so that things like Pride couldn't kill him and ao that he could stand up to defend Irina, amd his parents from the same types of monsters. On that day he began to train, working out and learning martial arts under the guidance of the Dragon within him, and while he was told of the existance of magic he couldn't cast any spells being too weak to do so.

It was this way slowly over years that the boy named Issei grew up, with simple goals, to protect his friends and family. Every day could be his last should the dragon stop hos watch and the creatures inside him win. Pride and Glutany try to guide and help the young boy, but he was distrustful of the things seaking to eat his soul.

Issei looked up at the school, he was entering highschool, and Ddraig had adviced him to go here to Kuoh Academy. He stood at the gates his first day looming, the mostly female classes having Issei question the motives of the Dragon.

 _"You shouldn't trust him Issei he only wants to use you."_ The moment Pride spoke up, Issei knew he could implicitly trust the Dragon, after all anyone Pride dislikes is someone who should be trusted.

Stealing himself the boy walks onto the school campus for the first time.


End file.
